1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to remote control apparatus and, more particularly, to programming a remote control apparatus using removable storage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Remote control apparatus provide convenient operation of equipment from a distance. Many consumer electronic devices are equipped with remote control features. Universal remote control devices may be configured to control different pieces of equipment.